


Give It A Bash

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Give It A Bash Series [1]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, lust at first sight (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: [“They just finished the race, have a drink, and then some sex. We should give it a bash.”“What, sex?”]A what-if/au of s2e6, where Richard and Jeremy do decide to give sex a try.





	Give It A Bash

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head for weeks, and I've finally gotten it written down.

_ “They just finished the race, have a drink, and then some sex. We should give it a bash.” _

_ “What, sex?” _

“Racing, Hammond.” Jeremy looks Richard up and down, considering, and makes a snap decision then and there. “Unless you _ want _ to have sex later.” Jeremy wiggles his eyebrows at Richard, who glares.

“Shove it, Jeremy.” Richard says, rolling his eyes, but he has an odd look on his face, one that Jeremy would almost say looks disappointed.

Jeremy leans down to whisper to Richard, close enough that the camera won’t pick up his words, and lays a hand over his microphone as he speaks.

“The offer is still open if you change your mind.” He lets lust come through in his voice, and is pleased to note that Richard seems to be suppressing a shiver. He backs away before Richard can respond, turning back to the cameraman and the director behind him.

………………

The hotel that night has a bar, and the entire crew is packed in, taking full advantage of the down time. Despite this, Jeremy spots Richard easily, tucked away in the far corner, nursing what appears to be a Gin and Tonic.

He slides into Richard’s booth, across the table from him, and proceeds to give Richard the most blatant once-over he can manage, letting his eyes linger on the pale flashes of skin that are exposed by Richard’s undone collar.

Richard is unbothered. “Really, Jeremy, the cameras aren’t even on right now. I’m not sure what you’re hoping to achieve here.” Richard turns his head to scan the room, then turns back to face Jeremy. “Anyway, have you seen James? I wanted a second opinion on my car’s alternator issue.”

“I can’t say I have. We could go take a look at your car, though. I think that the back seat could use some attention.”

“What have you done to my car!? If I go out there and find-”

“I haven’t done anything to it!”

“Then why does it need inspecting, then?” Richard crosses his arms, and stares Jeremy in the eyes.

“Because the space needs to be evaluated. We should test the leg room. And maybe the head room, too.” Jeremy grins suggestively, close to a leer, and leans in to add, “Thoroughly.”

Richard takes a sip of his drink, giving Jeremy an evaluative look. “Are you actually trying to hit on me?” Richard doesn’t look like he’s necessarily opposed to the idea, but nor does he look overly invested in it, either. Jeremy decides to take his chances.

“Yes,” he says, plainly, nodding as he does.

“Oh. Well, OK then. _ Why _, exactly?” Richard clearly doesn’t believe that Jeremy is serious, and glances around as if he’s likely to find the setup for a joke lurking in the shadows.

“Well, because I want to, obviously. Because I want _ you _, preferably naked.” Jeremy takes a second to imagine that sight, Richard stripped of all his clothes, spread out before him, waiting for his cock.

“Riiiiight,” Richard says, glancing up towards the ceiling, “So, what, you just woke up today and thought, ‘hmm, nice weather today, I should try to fuck a bloke,’ and then decided that I’d do nicely? Is that it?”

Ignoring both the question and Richard’s rising anger, Jeremy comments, “Your impression of my voice could use some work.”

“Have you gone insane!?” Richard hisses, leaning forward to stare at Jeremy.

“Really, Richard, if you’re not interested, just say so.”

“I- Since when are you even into men?” Richard still doesn’t seem entirely convinced that there isn’t a joke waiting, again looking around as if something else in the room will provide more answers.

Jeremy decides that honesty is probably his best shot at getting what he wants. “Day we met, about.”

Richard sits back onto the booth, looking as if whatever reply he’d been preparing had been ripped straight from his mouth.

There’s silence for a long moment, and Jeremy bites at his lip, waiting for a response.

Finally, Richard speaks. “That long?” he asks, voice surprisingly soft.

Jeremy just nods.

“Why today? Why now, and not any other time during the last 15 years?”

Jeremy shrugs. “Never seemed like the right time, before. Or even now, really, but…” There’s a few ways he could finish that sentence, all equally true- _ ‘but I’m tired of hiding it,’ _ or _ ‘but today you looked for half a second like you might be interested back,’ _\- but he leaves it as it is, and watches Richard with a hopefulness that he’s careful not to let show.

Richard stays quiet long enough for Jeremy to start to regret bringing anything up at all, sure that Richard is taking that time to figure out the best way to say he’s not interested. Jeremy’s pretty sure that Richard isn’t going to do anything drastic, and that they’ll be able to move on from this like anything else and get back to normal soon enough, but he can’t help the frisson of anxiety that runs through him as he waits.

“1991,” Richard says, voice still soft. He swallows before continuing, “I saw you on the television, wearing a ridiculous leather jacket with flared sleeves, bent over the back of a bright red Ferrari 348, and I knew right then that I wanted you. Have done since then, since we’re being honest.” He looks across to meet Jeremy’s eyes, and Jeremy’s heart nearly skips a beat.

“Richard,” he says, voice hoarse, “do you…?” He can’t finish, and instead glances towards the elevators, hoping that Richard will follow his meaning.

“Yes, God yes,” Richard says, already sliding out from his seat.

Jeremy can’t help but smile as they make their way to the elevator. They cut through the crowd quickly, not bothering to let anyone know they’re leaving, and hop into the first elevator that comes to their call.

It’s thankfully empty, and they rush inside, both grinning like mad. The door is barely closed behind them when Richard all but launches himself at Jeremy, swinging arms around shoulders and capturing him in a fierce kiss.

The force of it knocks Jeremy into the wall, but he recovers quickly, kissing back and reaching down to slip his hands against the back of Richard’s thighs. He squeezes slightly, urging Richard to jump up, and catches him when he takes the hint.

Richard takes advantage of their new position, deepening the kiss and clinging even tighter. Jeremy is sure that he’s going to have bruises come morning, and probably beard burn, but with Richard’s soft lips moving against his own, he can’t bring himself to care.

Eventually, though, Jeremy’s back starts to protest at the weight he’s lifting, and he breaks the kiss for a moment, setting Richard back onto his feet. They're both breathing heavily, and Jeremy realizes with a start that the elevator hasn’t moved, no buttons having been pressed.

With a slightly shaky hand, he reaches forward to press the button for their floor, then steps back so that he can face Richard.

Richard has a wild look on his face, a mix of excitement and lust and something almost predatory, capped off with a blindingly bright smile that equally makes Jeremy want to kiss him and mock him.

Richard’s practically bouncing, and as the elevator starts to move he says, “Fuck, I’ve wanted to do that since I was 22.” Jeremy only barely resists the urge to drag him into another kiss. He does, however, let a hand slide itself around Richard’s waist to tug Richard closer to him.

It seems like an eternity passes before the elevator ‘dings’ to a halt at their floor, though Jeremy knows logically that it can’t have been more than a few seconds. The doors slide open painfully slowly, and Jeremy is stepping out before they’ve finished, Richard close behind him.

“My room is closer,” Richard states, and grabs Jeremy by the wrist to lead him there.

Richard attacks him again as soon as they’re in the room, and they end up shuffling their way towards the bed quite awkwardly, locked together at the mouth.

When Jeremy feels the bed against the back of his legs, he grabs Richard tightly, and falls backwards onto it, with Richard spread out on top of him. They both adjust themselves quickly, moving into a more comfortable position fully on the bed.

Once they’re in place, Jeremy grinds his hips up against Richard’s, prompting a pleased noise from the other man. Jeremy is hard already, hard enough that the pressure against the zip of his jeans is becoming painful, and from what he can tell Richard seems to be in a similar situation.

Jeremy reaches between them, first undoing Richard’s jeans, making sure his hand slides against Richard’s boxers as he does, then unzips his own with a quick motion as Richard reaches forward to unbutton Jeremy’s shirt.

They make quick work of the rest of their clothing- perhaps too quick, Jeremy will think the next morning, as he wonders how his pants have ended up hung from the ceiling fan- and soon they’re pressed together skin to skin, hands exploring each other’s bodies with the passion of desire so long denied.

“Want you,” Jeremy breathes, leaning up to press a kiss to Richard’s neck. “Want you any way I can have you.” He runs his hands down the smooth skin of Richard’s back, settling them on the soft curve of Richard’s arse and giving a quick squeeze.

Richard moans, leaning up to press into Jeremy’s hands. “Keep that up and you’ll get your wish.” Richard runs a hand through Jeremy’s hair, lightly. “Fuck, I’m so glad you don’t have that stupid afro any more. You looked like a punk version of Bob Ross.”

Jeremy’s not sure if he should be offended by that, and he doesn’t have a chance to decide before Richard is sliding down the bed and sucking Jeremy, erasing any thoughts from Jeremy’s mind as he does.

“Oh, god, Richard, fuck-” Richard has the head in his mouth, tongue working it’s way around in a circular motion that has Jeremy throwing his head back into the pillow and grasping at the sheets in an attempt not to thrust up into Richard’s mouth.

Richard’s tongue soon finds it’s way to the sensitive frenulum, and Richard pushes his tongue against it in rhythm, adding pressure slowly then taking it away far too quickly. The motion has Jeremy biting back a scream, hard enough that he can feel the skin break.

“Fuck, Richard, if you- fuck- if you keep that up, I’m going to come.” He slips a hand into Richard’s hair, and gives a slight tug, but instead of backing off, Richard doubles down, taking nearly all of Jeremy’s length into his mouth in one swallow.

This time, Jeremy cries out so loudly that he wouldn’t be surprised if the people in the hotel down the street could hear. “Fuck, Rich,” he pants, struggling to catch his breath, “Gonna- gonna come, please-”

Richard stops as quickly as he started, pulling off of Jeremy with a wet ‘pop’. He sits up into a kneeling position, straddling Jeremy, and smirks.

“Now where would be the fun in that?” he asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Jeremy is painfully hard now, but Richard avoids his erection with sadistic care as he runs a hand up Jeremy’s thighs. Jeremy can see Richard’s own erection as well, bobbing freely as Richard moves about, and for a moment he’s transfixed by the sight. And slightly jealous, as well, really, how is that fair? But his attention is snapped back to the full context of the situation as Richard shifts again, lowering himself down so that their cocks are pressed against each other ever-so-slightly at first, then more firmly as Richard leans down further, far enough to press a kiss to the side of Jeremy’s mouth.

Jeremy turns his head, capturing Richard’s lips against his own, and wraps his arms around Richard, pulling him down against his chest. They kiss for a long time, writhing against each other, both desperate for more friction yet trying to delay for as long as possible.

Eventually the friction is enough to make Jeremy come, loudly, bucking up against Richard as he does. The orgasm hits him in waves, seemingly lasting both forever and no time at all as he loses himself to the pleasure. It feels like all the breath had been knocked out of him, and his mouth opens into a silent ‘O’, no voice left to cry out with.

When the sensations waver out, and he comes back to his senses, he can feel that Richard is still hard against him, so he reaches down and takes Richard’s length into his hand, jerking him in the way that he’s done for himself so many times before. He’s never had someone else's penis in his hand, and it’s a bit of a strange sensation to go through those familiar motions at a different angle, but Richard is close enough to the edge that Jeremy’s lack of experience isn’t much of a roadblock, and soon Richard is coming as well, spurting pulses of sticky fluid onto Jeremy’s hand, and their already-marred stomachs. The sound Richard makes as he orgasms is one of the best things Jeremy has ever heard- a soft call of Jeremy’s name, so quiet as to be almost inaudible, but with an emotion in it that makes Jeremy;s heart swell at the sound- and he already can’t wait to hear it again.

After Richard has come, he collapses down onto Jeremy with an exhausted sigh, mindless of the come that splatters everywhere when he does. Jeremy decides that cleaning up can wait until morning, shifts them both so that they’re on their sides, and cuddles Richard closer to him.

After a moment, Richard pulls his head back slightly, and faces Jeremy; “Worth the wait,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to Jeremy’s mouth, “But I still want to have you bent over the back of a Ferrari some day.”

Jeremy returns the kiss, letting it linger as his half-asleep brain wonders where he can find a 348. “Mmm,” he agrees, “and don’t forget about in the back of the Jag, too.”

Richard makes a quiet noise of acknowledgement, but before he can reply he’s asleep in Jeremy’s arms, a smile still tugging at his lips.

Jeremy takes a moment to appreciate the sight, and then closes his own eyes, content to fall asleep wrapped around his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated, good or bad. Really, please tell me if I've done something wrong, this is only my second attempt at smut.


End file.
